yugioh F4:boys over flower
by haruka-kinns
Summary: Two different world meet but not in a nice way one is humble but not rich the other is naive but rich will they able to make two ends meet or result in a disaster.read and enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1:meeting

what!! haruka:here is a fic just got the idea if you know boys over flowers you can relate but if not dont worry its not gonna kill you.  
yami:hi all!! hi HAruka  
haruka:hi too..(thinks)whre did you come from??  
Yami:from your mind duh haruka:that true yugi:yah and from now on we live in your mind  
haruka:really eww just kidding(rolls eyes)just dont forget to review it relly means a lot  
**disclaimer:**yugi:whatever by the way she doesnt own yugioh neither boys over flowers so enjoy  


* * *

Its a new day on Domino high and as the sun shows up again a yawn came out of the mouth of a boy with a tri-colored star shaped hair and big wide amethyst eyes and got up immediately as he saw its already 6:30"oh no im gonna be late " "YUGI YUGI! are you up its already 6:30 you'll gonna be late!"his grandpa called up downstairs "i know grandps i'll eat this on the way bye see you later" he was lucky he was only streets away from the school.A he entered the school he was astounded by largeness of it "wow this is amazing its so big and so beautiful ohh i have to go on my locker"yugi told to he arrived he saw student with an awefull look on her face a girl with a spikey long brown hair, then suddenly someone shouted, "MANA HAS A RED CARD!!!!" then a two boys show up from nowhere one is blond in a brooklyn accent named Jounichi also called as Jou and other is having a brown hair in triangular style named Honda who said,"shall we start" "o-oh gotta go!!" mana shouted as she ran but stoped by other students who started to throw him crumpled papers and some garbage like bottles of juices and etc."i have to help him" yugi said and ran to mana and drag her with him and started to run and the other students hot on their tail. After fifteen minutes of running they found a room and hide there,they look at each other and started laughing and Yugi introduce himself"hi im Yugi im a transferee here and you are?" "Mana nice to meet you and thanks for saving me i owe you one" "nah forget it by the way why are they after you?" yugi ask "got a red card" mana answered "so what was that?" yugi ask again "you see if you got a red card everybody is after you and they wont stop until the F4 says so" mana answered "and whats F4" but before mana could answer the schoolbell rang indicating that they should be in the classroom so they got up and came out of the room "i'll explain later see you at lunch!!"mana waved as he ran to his room and so did yugi  


* * *

**LUNCH BREAK AT THE CAFETERIA**  
As Yugi enters the cafeteria he was searching for his new friend and spotted her on the corner of the cafeteria and greeted him"hi Mana!-" but before he could continue he was hushed by mana "keep quiet im hiding from them"Yugi only nodded "so will you tell me who F4 is its running on my head the whole time"he ask in a hushed voice "yah"MAna took a deep breath before answering "kay F4 is the the group of the most wealthiest teen of japan first is Malik ishtar he is the son of the owner of the most expensive nightclubs on japan they have also have casinos here and in america he runs some of the bussiness himself next is Bakura the son of the owner of the most prestigous Luxor museum here in japan collecting ancient egyptian artifacts he himself sometimes made his search along wuth his friends and next is Seto Kaiba owner of the Kaiba corp., the most well running game bussiness here and abroad he also plays piano and in some occassions he himself performs in his own studio in the bussiness centre and last the most richest and most gorgeous of them is Atemu Yami and by looking at you i can fairly see him on you co'z you look exactly like him except for the eyes you look more innocent than him well, he is the son of the none other than the owner of the Aknemkhamen group of companies owning five star hotels restaurants and other multinational bussinesses, they also have a share on Kaiba's F4 are really gorgeous multibillionare not to mention their good looks."Mana finished after a long straight fifteen minutes of explaining "good looks and riches but stinky manners" Yugi angrily commented "where are them i dont think i see them"Yugi ask "well they'll be here next week"Mana simply answered "i still dont know why they give you a red card in this early year" "well it's because..." but before he could tell the bell rang again telling that lunch break is over."well lets see what their true color is i want to see Atemu myself"Yugi says to himself

haruka:long isnt it??  
Yami:hey do i really own a company(eyes glittering)  
haruka:of course not just made it up ehehehe  
yami:(crying)  
yugi:ohh hon dont cry at least you own me  
yami:yeah right (glares at me)you'll pay and the payment is(drumroll) update immediately..  
haruka(sighs)ok fine end here next chapter i will reveal why mana get such assultment hehehhe 


	2. Chapter 2: reasons

chapter two Yami:hey will you start updating  
haruka: yes i will PHAROAH....im still wondering how you two get inside my mind....  
yugi:what you dont want us here??(start crying)  
haruka:of course not i love the both of you dont cry yugi...  
wait before i go on the story i want to thank my reviewers i promise i'll double space in my paragraph hehehe sorry for the jumbleness im using notepad cause my microsoft word is not working well so lets move on to the story hey yami will you do the disclaimer...  
yami:whatever she does'nt own yugioh neither boys over flowers  


* * *

  
A week have passed and it seems to go well on yugi, but when he enters the school building he was bombarded with running and screaming students most are fangirls(hey his not the one they running for) then a girl in a brown shoulder lenght hair screamed at the top of her voice "the F4 IS BACK" and with that more students came running as the students increased four figures show up in front of the main door and they are no other than the F4,lead by a tall tri-colored hair,fairly tanned,carrying a seductive smirk on his gorgeous handsome face,he was Atemu the leader of the group on his left is a tall brunette in a matching azure eyes in a cold but still calm face,he is Seto kaiba,next to him is a man in a snowy white hair fairly tanned just like Atemu,just like him smirking,he is Bakura, next to Bakura is a blond in a crazy hair style tanned also smirking wildly,a sign that he is enjoying the stop in front of a boy who look at them nervously,Atemu stared at him then he speak "is there any juice left?" the three of them smirk evily and bakura hand him a orange juice and the expected happen, Atemu spill all the contents on the white shirt of the poor boy,and satisfied they continue their walk but stop eventually because Yugi is blocking their way "you want to ask something?" Atem ask harshness visible on his strong voice "no i suggest you get out if the way" with that yugi step out of it, as he see them pass he realise what he should do, so he mentally scold himself ** "what did you do Yugi arggghhh you are supposed to tell them what they did is wrong arghhh you're nuts hmmmmffff"** "hey Yugi,Yugi" a hushed voice called him so he look for the owner of it "yugi over here" "hi Mana what are you doing there" he ask when he see his friend at the back of a wall "hiding obviously" mana stated "well i can see that" yugi protest "but from who??" yugi ask in confusion "who else the F4 of course" mana answered lazily "well that reminds me so you promised to tell me why are they after you you could begin now" yugi said " i hate your good memory fine so here it is" mana cleared his throat as she started to explain  
_ Flashback  
Its a beautiful sunny day and a girl in brown hair walk in the street absentmindedly for she didnt get enough sleep from last night "hmmm that movie keep me awake till three i swear i wont watch horror movies like that from now on" she promised herself but a figure caught her attention and gasp in wild shock "wow you cant see a car like that in every day life" she was reffering to a shinny black Lexus park on the street beside a class restaurant she stared at the black car for a minute and decided to continue her walk but before she could start she was hit by a bike and she stumbled and leaned on the nearest thing she could lean on no other than the Lexus but whats worse is the canned drinks spill on the car as well leaving a filthy look on it but as she stared on the mess he was awefully shock on the sight before her a very visible scratch on the car, "whats happening--oh my--no Ra damn it what did you do on my car!" a cold voice said at her she look at the man behind her and nervousness get through from his skin to the bones in recognising the man she stand up and bow "im so sorry sir i didn't mean to the-the driver of the bike hit me " mana nervously explained " ahhh reallyso where exactly is the man huh?!?" as an answer mana pointed at the bike but shock when she see no one in the bike her jaw drop " you're a bad Liar" the man said "no im not lying the-the man hit me with his bike" the man stared at her recognizing the uniform she wear he smirk,a smirk that suggest ' ill get you ' by that he walk and put a phone in his ear  
End of Flashback_  
"wow thats a total mess Mana,just think how much a Lexus is" Yugi commented "you're not helping" mana said and produced a pout  
**after classes at break**  
"they are not after you now" "its a good thing to say" but Mana tripped and fell,much worse is that she hit someone and the juice she's holding spill in the trousers and shoes of the man,and the man is no other than Atemu,he raised an eyebrow, mana stood up and bowed, " im so sorry Atemu i tripped and-" " lick it " "w-what " "you heard me " "im sorry to interupt but shes not doing it " "ohhh really may i suggest that you lick it instead of her" "what " "I said lick it" yugi fell on his knees slowly but instead of licking the shoes he punch Atemu on the face and it caught him off guard so he fell "mana lets go" Atemu look at them "you'll pay for this little Brat"

haruka:yugi and yami is sleeping so----(hears a yawning)--o-ohh next chappy would be yugis punishment review please thanks!!! see you next time Bb 


	3. Chapter 3:punishment

**Haruka: well im back again i was been preoccupied this days because college will start on the second week of june so i have to finish some requirements ....  
****disclaimer:** I dont own anything  


* * *

It was early in the morning a small yawn was heard on the small room of the Kame Game shop, "you're going to school now" ,Yugi's grandfather ask upon seeing the teen going down the stairs. "yup i dont want to be late again" yugi answered back. "well at least you should take this" his grandpa handed him his lunch "thanks grandps im going to school see you later". As he walk to school he remembered the events that happened yesterday on school.  
_ Flashback  
" lick it "  
"w-what "  
"you heard me "  
"im sorry to interupt but shes not doing it "  
"ohhh really may i suggest that you lick it instead of her"  
"what "  
"I said lick it" yugi fell on his knees slowly but instead of licking the shoes he punch Atemu on the face and it caught him off guard so he fell  
"mana lets go"  
Atemu look at them "you'll pay for this little Brat"  
End of Flashback_  
"is he really serious,,ohh my im in big trouble,but no im strong keep that in minde yugi " he thought to himself as he walk through the locker he was confused by the glares his schoolmates are giving to him, he put the combination and was surprised by the thing thats hanging on the locker,its a redcard with a pirates skull and a bold F4 written beneath it.  
"**Yugi got a redcard**" a student shouted and the others laugh and run into different direction. Yugi look at them with confusion,then he grab the card and crumple it and throw into the nearby trash can. As he arrived on his classroom he he look around to find his desk  
"where did it go"he ask himself  
"well, well, well, its not here because it doesnt belong here and so are you" a tall brunette with a matching ocean blue eyes told him  
"hey Anzu i have no time for arguments just tell where it is"  
"pardon us but we dont care" two girls said in chorus one is a tall and long haired blond with curly tips and known as Mai Valentine the so-called campus chick and the other is also blond but having a straight hair and known as the genius chick she is no other than Rebeca Hawkins  
"hey its my book " yugi shouted as he ran in his book, but it moved he tried another grab but it moved again and his classmates started to laugh "come here you stuborn book" he scolded the the last try he ended up in front of his now vandalized desk  
"great so this is what F4 does...hey are you finished is this sll you can do huh is this--"_thud_ a hard thing hit yugi on the head that made him stop from mocking  
"eggs what the--" after one hit many more came and then a flour was spilled to him and with that he ran away tears escaping from his ran to the forst place he know the roof top  
"I HATE YOU F4!!!! I DONT CARE HOW RICH YOU ARE ALL OF YOU ARE COWARDS HIDING FROM THE STUDENTS YOU THINK YOU CAN EASILY CONTROL HOW DARE YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU STUPID TURTLES I PROMISE ONE DAY ILL TEACH ALL OF YOU YOURE LESSONS ARRRGGGGHHHH,,,,,HOW DARE YOU THROW ME EGGS AND FLOUR DONT YOU ALL KNOW HOW MANY PANCAKES YOU CAN MAKE WITH ALL OF THAT" ,yugi stop screaming when he sees someone walk to him  
"s-Seto"  
"hey kid youre so noisy i cant sleep you konw" seto answered  
"how long have you been here"  
"two hours ago"  
"what!! did you heard what i said"  
"yeah all of it,,and do you mean it the one that you said _ ill teach all of you youre lessons_"  
"ahhh hehehe well"  
"no dont explain it i dont mind though here" seto handed him a handkerchief and walk away.  


* * *

**NEXT DAY**  
As Yugi enters the school every body stares at him and then Anzu walk into him and hand him her cellphone  
'hey Freak read this", Yugi read the contents of the cellphone ,br> "what wh-who made this",he think of the person who can do that to him and snap his fingers,he ran to the VIP room of the University and.....  
**on the room**  
"hey any minute now he'll be here" Atemu said proudly  
"after what you did im sure he will" marik answered and the others laugh after a minute Yugi came rushing to them  
"here comes the devil" atemu commented  
"hey how dare you do taht to me " Yugi said between pants  
"what"  
"how come you tell all the students that i-i have ABANDONED a GODDAMN DAUGHTER"  
"why you dont like it ill tell that its a boy", after that he chuckles  
"what-- you wont do it and for your information I dont have any ,and i dont even have my first kIss and another information is i am GAY!!!",Yugi scold angrily  
"really", Atemu walk towards him Yugi make a fighting position  
"wh-what are you doing" Atemu ask  
"another move and you will be sorry", Yugi warned  
Atemu continued to walk and Yugi cant help it anymore so  
"YAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
he give Atemu a PERFECT SUPERMASSIVE DANGEROUS 360 degree kick squared into Atemu's face which caught him off-guard resulting him to fall  


* * *

**Haruka:next chappy will be a trip to Atemus house. bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4:the make over

**Haruka: wooof Kawai there!!the fourth chapter of my ficcy is here finally after three times of typing and deleting its finally here (sniffs) so i hope it will be nice now.  
to Yugixyamiyaoilover; idont know though but i guess its because they are rich and powerfull and they can do whatever they want even threaten people,,and i think the reason they dont show in school often is because they dont need to I mean just like Kaiba they just go to school for popularity of the company,,well its just on my opinion..thanks for the reviews  
To Tinkletimekelly; i want to thank you for the advices you gave to me and for the reviews.  
now back to the story Enjoy**

* * *

** In the F4's Personal Club**  
"hey whats up to him" marik said pointing at a chuckling Atemu  
"dunno I think his out of his mind" Bakura replied  
Marik walk up to Atemu and lean to his ears  
"EARTH TO ATEMU HELLO SOMEONE IN THERE HELLO!!!" Marik shout on him  
"whats that for" Atemu replied shockingly  
"i think we are the one to ask you...whats up to you youre laughing by yourself what !!you gone mad??"Bakura ask  
"ahhh...I just concluded something"Atemu answered back  
"and that is???"  
" Bakura why do you think that Yugi will tell me that he is gay... Huh?!"  
"because he want to??"  
"what--ill tell you why-- because--(there was a long pause) he likes me" Atemu answered the two laugh in unision  
"so what are you planning to do??" Seto suddenly ask Atemu look up to him and said  
"its a surprise"  
**NEXT DAY**  
Yugi was walking to the school when four man stand infront of him  
"how may I help you sir" He ask nervously  
"come with us" a man answered  
"why?"  
"young master ordered us"  
"sorry but im not coming" with that Yugi ran the four man hot on his ran everywhere and hide on anything just to escape the four man he hide behind the tree,under the bushes,behind the car, the statue,and he hide lastly under the brick stairs  
"I think i lost them" then he go out of his hiding place but stop by the figure infront of him  
"you are coming with us" then they carry Yugi in the car,. but he do the first thing he know to escape bite the hand of the guard holding him,the man shout for pain and the other man put handkerchief against his face and with that he fell asleep  
**45 MINUTES LATER**  
"he's gaining conscious" a lovely female voice said in seeing the eyes of little yugi opens  
"he is slim he dont need liposuction" another one said  
_where am I who are those lovely voices am i in heaven it smells (sniffs) like jasmine is all over the place,i feel like im being massaged "MASSAGED!!" im being massaged!! then he opened his big gorgeous eyes_  
"hey where am I what are you---AAAAGGGGHHHH" Yugi's shout echoed through out the room to the another guest room and another and another and another guest room and many other a whole body massage and waxing he was brought to a room full of make ups  
"hmmmm lets see what fits you " a make up artist pick a pink eyeshadow(wow that ryhmes i dont do well in make ups cause i only love eyeliners ) then put it in his eyes and a red blush on and put it lightly on his soft cheeks and a rose pink lipstick on his lip then to finish is a lipbalm..After what seems a year of make-uping he was brought to a dressing room where laid in front of him was a bunch of super branded dresses ,then the desginer enters and treid several dresses on Yugi and after trying different dresses the desginer wears him a a velvet black Versace dress that ran down to his knees and put him a Gucci black heeled sandals and put him a crystaled necklace then a man in black suit comes in  
"he's ready Mahado-sama"  
"good Young master is waiting" the guy said and motion to Yugi to go after him  
" umm excuse me where am I??" he asked  
"on young masters house"  
"and who is that (yugi quoted the following words) young master?"  
"he is waiting in the third room" with that Mahado leave him Yugi walk as ordered and find a tall man wearing a black suit looking outside the window,,and Yugi cleared his throat to get the mans attention,,the man turned  
"Hi Yugi you look gorgeous"  
"A-Atemu"  
"yes "  
"what am i doing here lety me go out of this place"  
atemu walk towards him and hold Yugi on both arms and turn him round to face a mirror  
"look at yourself"  
"well im dressed into ladies garments and what!! Please let me go"  
"NO!! do you know how much your new look cost"  
"no" yugi answered firmly Atemu rolled his eyes and answered  
"1,100 000yen"  
"what-- i--i dont care here is your" yugi pull out the heeled shoes and slam it to the floor and was about to put out the dress and noticed she werent wearing anything under it Atemu look in confusion to him  
"give me my uniform" Atemu grinned his teeth  
"Mahado"the man appeared and Atemu ordered hom to return yugi things and upon recieving he go out of the ended up sitting in the nearby fountain when a motorcycle park in front of him  
"youre here"  
"Seto--uhh yeah right that atemu bring me here but im going now" Yugi walk away but stop by the sudden call of his name  
"wait lets walk together" the two of them go uot and went to different places and when it was past seven they decided to go home they passed to a boutique where a poster of a blue haired girl with a blue eyes and a pale white skin caught Yugis attention  
"shes beautiful isn't she??" Seto turn on the poster and smiled  
"shes like a goddess"  
"a goddess" Seto manged to talk the girl was Kisara the top model for three years daughter of the one of the richest family next to the F4 and also she was Seto's girlfriend  
"know what Kisara should marry a prince her beauty tells it"seto turnd to him  
"really she deserves it"  
"do you think she is worthy into someone on her level"Seto ask  
"maybe but she deserves more"Yugi answered "you dont know a thing Yugi" Seto said bitterly  
"what"Yugi ask but Seto was gone already  
**Haruka:well its kinda long and also rush and next chapter would be Kisaras home coming party stay Tuned!! BYE! BYE! see you soon **


	5. Chapter 5:The Party Part1

** Haruka: hi I'm back again in another chappy of the fic........sorry for the late update got a bad sched on school  
yugixyamiyaoilover: hehehe I made it like that because i need a reason for Atemu and Yugi to *mumbles* heheheh i need some twists  
Tinkletimekelly:Thank you very much for the nice review it really means a lot to me  
Yami: hey what did you say??  
Haruka: what do you mean??  
Yami: that Yugi and i will...i didnt catch that  
Haruka :ohh you and him will*mumbles*  
Yami:huh??  
Haruka:(rolls eyes) you and him will*mumbles*  
Yami: whatever  
Haruka;fine ohh i have something to apologize for i forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter four so before i forget....(drum rolls)  
DISCLAIMER: I solemly dont own Yugioh neither Boys Over Flower**

* * *

Its seven in the morning and Yugi was walking in the hallway to his locker upon arriving he see a couple of students looking into something ,good thing is that Mana was already back "hi Mana" Yugi called and see Mana turn to him  
"Hi Yugi I missed you!!" Mana answered back  
"missed you...hey whats up there??"he ask  
"ohh that...its a poster of Kisara she'll be back here in four days and every one in Domino was invited in the party"MAna answered  
"really so you going??"  
"dunno....you"  
"dont know either" Yugi answered and suddenly every one screams Atemu was coming and stop into Yugi and smirk and screams became more loud  
"I guess you know about the party" Atemu ask  
"yeah"  
"well go Im expecting you"with that Atemu leave the girls follow  
"what!!"Yugi protested to no one  
"guess he leave you no choice" Mana commented  
"yeah right..but-but I-I dont even know what to wear"  
"but we know" Anzu exclaimed who pop up from no where  
"really?? should I believe you?" Yugi ask mockingly  
"you dont want?! fine I'll go"  
"hey wait what should i wear"  
"the party would be a casual one you know Kisara she is simple so you better wear a casual attire thats all im going now"  
**AT THE AIRPORT**  
Seto and the F4 was waiting on the airport and Atemu is starting to be pissed  
"whats up with Kisara this is the first time she is late" Atemu said  
"hey Atemu chill she is only late for ten minutes" Marik answered Seto chuckled and Bakura rolled his eyes then Seto's phone ring  
"she's here gotta go"Seto said excitedly and walk off  
"you know its not appropriate for him to act childish" Atemu commented  
"i agree with that " Bakura answered  
_ on the other part_  
Seto was walking to the arrivals place and he passed on some pictures of Kisara he look on the one that she is sitting and her both hands was beside her face and smiling sweetly "she is really cute" seto said to himself and put his attention on the other banner the one that kisara is standing head lightly slanted possesing another cute smile then a screaming brought Seto back to reality and noticed that the fans of Kisara was surrounding her giving her notebooks to sign for autograph she saw Seto in a distance and smiled to him and he smiled escaping her fans she walk to Seto and hug him  
"miss you" she murmured in his ears  
"miss you too so much" he answered  
" lets go before Atemu fire all the employees here"  
"he really never change does he?" she asked  
"i dont think that will happen "then they walk passing on Kisara's banner  
"you know your cute here" Seto said pointing on the picture  
"really thank you" she answered back then all the five of them go out of the airport  
**After Kisara's arrival its THE PARTY**  
"crap..why does Mana's parents wouldn't allow her to go.... so here i come" Yugi took a deep breath before going in. As he walk to the door he was sweatdrop by the sight before him it is not a casual party it was a formal party  
"hey Yugi " a high pitch toned voice called it was Anzu and his three other friends  
"what are you wearing" she said and pull Yugis jacket off that cause him to roll on the floor and on some waiters and the visitors attention was set on him especially Atemu's and the other F4 and Kisara  
"im sorry" yugi apologize to the waiter he fell on to the waiter only nodded and go  
"how dare you scum"  
"why??" anzu answered teasingly  
"you--you told me that it would be a casual party you'll" Yugi was cut off by the sudden force on his shoulder he turned arround just to find out that Atemu was holding him  
"come Yugi follow me...and you three (he said pointing to Anzu,Mai,and Rebecca) youre not going away with this "then they walk away the three was stunned. he bring Yugi into a room Seto and Kisara waiting inside  
"you okay"Atemu ask in a concerned voice Yugi only nodded  
"Atemu you go to the party i'll take care of him" Kisara offered  
"but-"  
"no buts Seto go with him" and with that they head out off the room leaving Kisara and Yugi  
"so whats your name??" she ask while pulling a black suit in Atemus closet  
"Yu-Yugi" he answered shyly"  
"well Yugi go try this " she give him the suit and lead him to the bathroom as he entered she was shocked by the sight it was so large having a very large pool in a garden style and a big mirror on the side and a bunch of towels he shook his head and change into siuts then he got out of the bathroom  
"you look great" Kisara complemented  
"thank you" Yugi answered and look at her innocently  
"what??"she asked "youre really beautiful on personal I-Im youre fan you really look like a princess " he said  
"thank you very much youre cute also come lets go to the party Atemu is waiting" Yugi blushed on mentioning that Atemu was F4 was sitting around a table when they came then atemu stand up and walk to them  
"you look good Yugi pity I cant make you wear a dress"Atemu said  
"cut it out Ate' " Kisara answered  
"fine uhmm Yugi come with me we need to talk" Yugi just turned into bright red then they walk off  
**Haruka: a cliffhanger have to cut it here i'll update sooner when I get a nice sched **  
_ spoiler  
Atemu and yugi was walking into the garden when suddenly Atemu took yugi's hand (*mumbles) on a room with kisara and Seto inside "I missed you so much" Seto said nuzzling on Kisara's hair " i missed you too" she replied(*mumbles*)_ **Haruka:enough for that  
Yami:you are sooo bad  
Haruka:heheheh next chapter is the continuation of the party in a private manner...so bye bye **


	6. Chapter 6:the Party Part Two

**Haruka: i am back weeeehhhh.......i came back home early and have nothing to do so I started on the next chapter. And I've just retrieve my fanfiction folder from being hidden my sister think i can't retrieve it,,but sad for her I did it hahaha....I love being mischevous in computer....  
Tinkletimekelly and Yugixyamiyaoilover:thanks for saying that im progressing now I am more inspired hehehehe  
Yugi;yeah thank you soooo much  
Yami: i want to say thanks too  
Haruka: now that i have my final sched (rolls eyes) i shall say thats its complicated i'm going home in the evening...so lets get started  
DISCLAIMER: dont own anything**  
_ Previews  
The F4 was sitting around a table when they came then atemu stand up and walk to them "you look good Yugi pity I cant make you wear a dress"Atemu said "cut it out Ate' " Kisara answered "fine uhmm Yugi come with me we need to talk" Yugi just turned into bright red then they walk off_  
**Now Playing**  
As Atemu and Yugi was walking off the party they passed to the evil trio namely Anzu,Mai,and Rebecca who happened that are talking  
"i can't believe it,of all the people here why Atemu would choose to help Yugi" Anzu said  
"yeah you're right he's just a runt" Mai answered  
"maybe Yugi hypnotized him" Rebecca continued without knowing that Atemu and Yugi was hearing all of what they said  
"you three finished insulting Yugi?"Atemu cut in  
"ahhh Atemu we-we are not insulting him ri-right guys" Anzu said nervously and the two nodded  
"so who are you talking about that (atemu qouted this one)his just a runt??" He asked  
"ohh that hehehe we-we are reffering to the waiters hehehe" Mai answered  
"i see" Atemu said then called Mahado  
"Mahado will you please lead this pretty ladies to the wardrobe" He orderd as said the three of them proudly grinned thinking that they are going to be dressed like princesses  
"what clothes young master" Mahado ask  
"servants uniform"Atemu said the three was jawdropped upon hearing then anzu cut in  
"what did you say Atemu?,you cant make us wear a servants clothes,,you should give us a good reason" she demanded  
"Reason?you want reason i'll give you...one for humilating Yugi..two for calling him runt..three for telling that he hypnotized me...four for insulting my good waiters behind their backs and lastly i think that the uniforms will suit you perfectly..any objections?? No?? Mahado bring them now.....have the guards if needed"Atemu ordered and left Mahado nodded and bring the trio to the wardrobe.  
"Why did you do that ?" Yugi ask  
"nothing because they humilated you" Atemu answered  
"really.........so?? we are in the garden now what do you wanna talk about?" Yugi asked again  
"uhh nothing" atemu answered, Yugi raised a brow then he said  
"well in that case i should be going now" with that he started to walk away only stoped by a a force in his hand  
"dont leave Yugi I just want to spend some time with you alone.....I mean in private....dont get me .wrong but I just want to talk to some one....uhhh follow me i want to show you something" Atemu explained then they set off  
**on the other room **  
The three f4 with kisara was talking around the table when the sight of Anzu and his friend caught their attention  
" i think someone pissed Atemu off" Bakura teased as the three passed then Marik and Seto chuckles  
"Hey kisara " Seto whispered to her  
"yes?" She answered back  
"come with me" then they walk away and took Kisara into a room  
"missed you " He said  
"missed you too" she answered back  
"so how's things goin in france?" Seto asked  
"well fine still the same both nice and tiring"she answered  
"yeah right...so are you going back there in France??"  
"nope i'll be in Venice next month"  
"for how long"  
"dont know exactly i have school too"  
"so your gone for a year again??"  
'maybe"  
"great (he let out a sigh)"  
"why?"  
"nothing forget it" then he nuzzled on kisara's hair  
" i just miss you...you've been gone for long"  
"I know and I missed you too" then they hugged each other  
**On the Garden**  
Atemu and Yugi are walking on the garden when atemu grabbed Yugi's hand...Yugi look down on their hands then blush  
"we're here" Atemu said Yugi look on the surroundings and shocked on what he saw a garden which is decorated by christmas lights and in the center was a swing beatifully decorated with different colors of roses then, he turned to Yugi  
"like it?" he ask  
"so much but why are you doing this" Yugi asked confused  
"I dont know it seems that you captured my attention"  
"really?? Wow"  
"beautiful isn't it?"  
"yup...may I ask you something Atemu"  
"you are asking now so shoot" he answered then Yugi pouted  
"you know i'm not beautiful and im not rich and im not even a girl so how come that I captured your attention?" Yugi ask atemu look at him before answering  
"maybe your not rich but your beautiful believe me I dont know how you did but it seems for me that by the time you kicked me in the face i think you passed some connection and that struck me kinda weird though"  
"there are lots of girls around here much more beautiful and rich I just dont understand why me" Yugi continued  
"hey Yugi look at me i dont know why but i just dont want you to leave me really "atemu answered worriedly they look at each other then Atemu started to lean in infront of Yugi's face until they are only inches away so close that they could feel each others breath and Yugi started to close his eyes and as Atemu leans in and then Yugi's phone suddenly rung they move back and look away  
"sorry" Atemu apologizes  
" its okay we are just so carried away" Yugi answered then he answered the phone  
"hi grand pa....yeah.....sorry.....yeah im going home..... i know i know ......im going now i'll just say good bye to my friends....okay grand pa bye"with that he close the phone then he saw Atemu chuckling  
' sorry I-I haveto go now "Yugi said  
"i'll give you a ride"  
"ohh no need i can walk really" "no you're coming with me" before Yugi could react he was carried bridal style by Atemu  
"hey Atemu wait fine im coming with you...will you please put me down  
"no"  
"what!!! I hate you for being stuborn"then he stop strugling in a minute they reach atemu's car a BMW 335i then put Yugi inside  
"lets go" then they set off upon arriving yugi said his goodbye  
'thanks for the ride so goodnight"  
"see you in school Yugi bye"then he enters the house then Atemu leave on the way back to the party he remembered something  
"what! i forgot again great just great well I think I have to go to school tomorrow i have to tell him"then he smiled a true smile

* * *

  
**Haruka:its finished hahaha well thats for now i think i can update every uhh wednesday cause i have no classes on that day so see yah next time and car was sponsored by C! magazine  
Yami:next chapter is uhhh coming soon the reason why Atemu let Yugi go after a million worth of make over was done  
haruka:hey thats my line  
Yami;its mine now  
Haruka;whatever so see yah next time!!!! TATA!!! bye bye Adi0s

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7: THE DATE!

**Haruka: sorry for the super late update i work on my research paper and im thinking of my drafting subject cause im not good at it well i dont like drawing at all heheheh  
Yami:yeahh and I dont like their Math either  
Haruka: you dont want any subject.  
Yami:yes i do the lunch subject its the greatest subject  
Yugi:Yami lunch is not a subject  
Yami:well for me it is  
haruka:yeah whatever.....ohhh yugi please do the disclaimer  
Yugi:ohhh sure.....she doesn't own anything

* * *

** **AFTER TWO DAYS** Yugi is walking again in the alley when someone called him  
"Yugi hey wait" he immedietly recognized that baritone voice  
"ATEMU!!!"Yugi shouted back  
"hi!! good morning" Atemu greeted  
"Morning too...whats up" Yugi answered  
" I-I uhhh just want to tell you that I want you to meet me at the cafeteria....uhhh after your classes just want to ask you something" Atemu told him  
"cant you ask here"  
" no.....Ill-uhh see you there" Atemu said and walk off  
**AFTER CLASSES** Yugi entered the cafeteria revealing a bored Atemu in a table  
"hi!! sorry i'm late"Yugi cheered, as he speak Atemu suddenly became active  
"no its fine I understand" Atemu excitedly speak  
"so what do you want to say" yugi ask curiously  
"nothing I just want to ask you that you have a credit to pay" Atemu said with a smirk  
"what!!!" Yugi said surprisely  
"I said you have a credit to pay" Atemu said again  
"I dont remember borrowing you a money" Yugi said  
" ahhh I'll make you.....so do you remember the day i give you a make over?" he ask knowingly and Yugi nodded  
"do you remember how much I spend in giving you that, Yugi's eyes grow big then he remembered  
_FLASHBACK  
"what am i doing here let me go out of this place"  
atemu walk towards him and hold Yugi on both arms and turn him round to face a mirror  
"look at yourself"  
"well im dressed into ladies garments and what!! Please let me go"  
"NO!! do you know how much your new look cost"  
"no" yugi answered firmly Atemu rolled his eyes and answered  
"1,100 000yen"  
"what-- i--i dont care here is your" yugi pull out the heeled shoes and slam it to the floor and was about to put out the dress and noticed she werent wearing anything under it Atemu look in confusion to him  
"give me my uniform" Atemu grinned his teeth  
"Mahado"the man appeared and Atemu ordered hom to return yugi things and upon recieving he go out of the house  
END OF FLASHBACK_  
"hey look I didn't ask you for that!!!" Yugi exclaimed  
" I know...but you also know that I wont stop till I get what i want" Atemusaid and smiled at him  
"fine.....so what do you want??" Yugi ask knowing that he wont win  
" A date an Saturday 3'oclock pm sharp I'll wait you at the bridge on the park....remember I'll wait for you" Atemu said and rush put of the door.. Yugi was left blinking  
**SATURDAY**  
"Yugi!!Yugi!!" His grandpa called him  
"yes Grandps"He answered  
" Im going to afriend and I'll be gone for the whole day till tommorow and I want you to help me to do the groceries" grandpa said with a smile  
'okay" Yugi said totally forgeting that he has a date  
_ON The other side_ "where could he be? did he forget that we have a date?" Atemu said to himself  
"I think I would go..." then he stand up  
"NO!! what are you doing Atemu.... what if he went here" he thought then he sit back again when something hit his nose, he look up at the sky then it start raining  
"great now its raining.....I cant leave if I do maybe he'll went here then he'll wait when if he didn't see me here he'll just get mad at me again" he thought as the rain gets heavier  
_ON THE OTHER SIDE AGAIN_ Yugi looked at his watch it says 4'o clock then something hit him  
"ohh my god I forgot I have a date on him today he'll gonna kill me" Yugi said and went on his grandpa whose fixing the baggage on the car  
"grandps I gotta go I'll explain to you tommorow bye" after saying he grab a umbrella and ran to the street. As he arrived on the park he saw a replica of him sitting in a bench beside a bridge looking into the water with deep thoughts  
"Yugi where have you been If you dont want to go you could have at least called me" Atemu murmured to himself unkowing on the figure behind him, the rain still pouring in,,,,and then the rain just stop hitting him, he look up and see Yugi shielding him from the rain with the use of umbrella  
" Im sorry Atemu I got lost in time sorry" Yugi appologized sincerly  
"HA really you make me keep waiting here for an hour then thats all you can say.....you could have called me....it wont do a mess....is it hard to say that _Atemu I'm gonna be late_is that so hard to do!" Atemu exclaimed  
"I Didn't tell you to wait where is your brain......you shouldnt have waited under the rain youshould have go home" Yugi answered " and what you'll come and what will I do let you wait here.......I'd rather soaked in rain than you getting soak" Atemu said hurtly, Yugi bowedhis head  
"come on lets go in there" Yugi pointed a place. As they get in they they first went to a dress shop to change Atemu's soaked clothes. after changing they went inside a coffee shop and Yugi went to the cashier Atemu following him he ordered two hot cappuccino and Yugi took some cash on his wallet when Atemu stopped him  
"let me pay" then he handed cash on the cashier girl  
" I can pay that" Yugi said  
" hey remember this if I'm the one who ask a date I'll be the one who would pay not you and besides if I let you pay you'll hurt my pride" Atemu said with a pout Yugi chuckled  
"you know your cute when your pouting" he said lowly  
"huh??" Atemu ask inocently  
"nothing.....hey lets go there!!" Yugi exclaimed pointing in a ride for two people. So they went and pay for tickets then they enter the ride when it starts it pulled them up enough to see the beautiful look in Domino in night  
"pretty isn't it??" Atemu ask looking at Yugi....Yugi smiled and nodded  
" hey come here" Atemu ordered then he pull out a pen in his pocket and wright something in the wall of the ride it says_ Atemu and Yugi first Night date_  
"whats that for??" Yugi asked him  
"nothing a remembrance" he answered then they notice something wrong the ride isn't going down  
"what happened" Yugi asked worried  
"maybe the power is off" Atemu said  
" what are we going to do" Yugi asked but this time he didn't get an answer he look down and saw Atemu lying on the floor he went to him and put a hand on his forehead  
"ohh no you got a fever" yugi said and without second thoughts he took out his two jackets and put it in Atemu then he moved lying his head to Yugi's chest and in response Yugi give him a protective but comforting hug they stay like that till the morning  
**MORNING** Yugi was waken up by a sudden stirring then he opened his eyes only to find Atemu looking at him innocently " Hes so cute when he looks like that" Yugi thought but realized thats its now morning  
" ohhh no its morning I didn't give a call to grandpa he must be worried" Then Yugi stand up and was about to start a walk outside only to be stop by a hand... he look down seeing Atemu holding his hands  
"what??" Yugi ask  
" are you going to leave me here" Atemu retorted thaen yugi kneeled and put Atemu's one arm around his shoulder and help him up  
"your---heavy" Yugi said and Atemu just rolled his eyes then they walk....When they are out of the place they was met by a car and Mahado was outside waiting  
"young master we were worried about you so we decided to pick you and mister Yugi" Mahado expalin  
" its okay Mahado just give me and yugi a minute" Atemu said and MAhado nodded laeving the two alone  
"hey yugi I just want to say Thanks for helping me and hugging me for the whole night" Atemu thanked him and Yugi bowed to hide the blush forming on his cheek...then he feel Atemu moved then he made a mistake by looking up meeting Atemu's stunning crimson eyes then he feel him leaning in and closing his eyes...and then he too closed his eyes and then their lips met for the first time buts its a short kiss then Atemu look at him and smiled...and with no other words he took Yugi's hands and drag him gently to the car and drive yugi to his house. Unkown to them someone was there when they kissed and took a picture of them....  


* * *

** Haruka: gotta end here hahhaahaha so they kissed for the first time and that means the fun starts here hahahahha im too bad  
Yami: why did the kissed ended shortly?  
Haruka: coz I want to put it like that LOL...............so what do you think and how am I going further ehehheheheh............please leave the answer on the review....next update is when I'm done updating Contract of Love im halfway of typing so bye bye see you again RxR d(^_^)b **


End file.
